


mine and mine alone

by peradi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nonsense, PWP, Porn with Feelings, cuddlemonster finn, finn is a sweet cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is very mouthy in bed. Poe loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine and mine alone

**Author's Note:**

> realised that i've never done proper smut for my favourite boys. amended this. 
> 
> also, any ideas what what i should write next? more sweary droids, more anakin/finn or something else entirely? comment with a suggestion -- there's like an eighty per cent chance i'll write it, as long as it isn't rey/kylo.
> 
> i'm on tumblr as swearydroid so feel free to contact me on there as well

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Finn chants, a high and shuddering prayer, his knees hoisted back, his fingers curled into the crook of his thighs, opening himself up --  _presenting_ and all Poe can think is  _he's mine he is all mine_. "You  _fuck me_ right now, I want you so much, I want your cock in me, I want you to take me, have me,  _come in me_ \-- I want to  _taste_ your  _cock_ I want you to fuck me until I can't  _walk_."

The first time Poe got Finn into bed, he was shocked by the litany of  _filth_ that spilled from his lover's sweet, soft mouth.

"You're a virgin," he'd said. "Where do you even hear about this stuff?"

"I have _thoughts_ ," said Finn."I'm not a  _robot_. And I like to tell you what I'm thinking."

Anyway. That was a month or so ago -- Poe's used to it now, and he  _adores it_. He adores how Finn will keep chattering away, his voice getting strained and tight, sputtering into incoherence, building to a sharp cry, cresting, and continuing on. He loves how Finn will tell him  _exactly_ what to do, how Finn will keep a running commentary going on how  _good_ it all feels. Finn will even keep talking when Poe's cock is in his mouth, mumbling things along the lines of  _tastes so good_ and  _gonna make me gag you're so **big**._

Poe's three fingers deep inside Finn's arse. He pulls them free with an obscene, wet slurp. Finn gasps, "Yes, yes, yes put your cock in me  _fuck me_ \--"

Poe nudges the head of his cock against Finn's rim. The boy's wet and slick and open, but deliciously tight as Poe starts to nudge home. 

"You feel  _amazing_. You feel  _perfect_. I love you. I love you so much, I love you  _so much_. Please don't ever stop fucking me, don't --  _don't stop_ \--" and Poe doesn't stop, can't stop. He sinks in, sinks  _home_ , and Finn is wet and warm and wonderful around him, fever hot clutch of skin and slick. "Oh, you're wonderful. You feel so good."

"You're so tight," Poe says. He was never one to chatter in bed before he met Finn. Now, he's learning to maintain a monologue with the best of them. "You're so tight and pretty and perfect. You open up for me so beautifully. I could spend all night inside you. I  _want_ to spend all night inside you. You're...perfect."

Okay, yes, it isn't the most sophisticated dirty talk in the world-- but no man in the world could keep a concise tongue in his mouth when balls-deep in Finn's furnace-hot arse. "Love you," he says, rocking in deeper, pressing open-mouthed sloppy kisses to the curve of Finn's neck. 

Finn shoves up against him. "Want you to come," he says. "Want you to come for me, come inside me, fill me up, want you -- "

His voice is bare with need, shuddering with hunger, hitching and tripping over the syllables. He's broken up, broken because of Poe's cock and Poe's tongue and the desperate, needy little twitch to Finn's voice is enough to split Poe open -- he sees white stars and black lightning as he comes, the world narrowing to this moment, this very moment, this only moment that matters. 

He reaches for Finn's cock, but Finn's already come. "Came from your cock in me," he coos. He sags onto the bed and Poe collapses on top of him, lapping the sweat off Finn's collarbone.

"Gorgeous," he says. "Perfect, filthy-mouthed  _angel_."

Finn hums happily. 

The only time he doesn't speak is  _afterwards_ , when he's so tired he can barely haul himself into a curl of warm body around Poe. 

He falls into blessed. silent slumber. Poe kisses his temple again. "Beautiful boy," he coos. 

"Sod off. m'trying to sleep. Don't you ever stop talking?"

" _Hypocrite_."


End file.
